A Witch and Her Viking
by Luna0092
Summary: After saving her life in Hogwarts, Thorfinn sets of a string of events that lead to unexpected consequences. Consequences that both have to handle in the wake of the war.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her body get pushed to the bottom of the steps of the moving staircase, leading to the Great Hall. His drew in a deep breath as he watched the young witch as she lay still at the bottom. Glancing up, he noticed the young boy, Malfoy standing at the top, staring at the young girl, sneer on his face.

"Draco," he called up to the young boy, "Your father will here about this." He watched the young boy dart away.

Walking slowly to her prone body, he crouched and check for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found one, he waved his wand and started to levitate her to the hospital wing.

He may have been a giant of a wizard, but when it came to being quiet, he was one of the best. Madame Pomfrey didn't hear him push open the doors to the hospital wing, startling when she noticed him.

"Mr. Rowle, Quidditch hasn't started for the year." She smiled at him.

He moved to the side and she gasped in horror. "I found her on the bottom of the moving staircase. She wasn't moving but she is alive. I used no other magic on her except the levitation spell to get her here, as I didn't want to jolst her anymore than what had already happened."

"It's best you didn't." Madame Pomfrey stated as she ran diagnostic spells on the third year girl. "She has fractures all through her body." Shaking her head, she asked him, "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Shaking his head, " I only found her on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. I'm assuming she was pushed. Many of the pureblood students aren't very fond of her. She is a Muggleborn, after all. Top of her class, possibly top of all classes."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, smiling a bit, "That she is. I see you've noticed, dear boy. Are you one of those that think she doesn't belong?"

Thorfinn shook his head softly, glancing at the girl that lay prone in a hospital bed. "No." His answer shocked him slightly. His family or at least his father would kill him if he found out Thorfinn liked a Muggleborn, a mudblood.

Head nodding, she stated, " Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Rowle. Now, go on to your class before you're late."

Clearing his throat, he nodded before turning to leave. "Rest well, kitten."

A few days later, while in the library studying, Thorfinn was approached by a witch. He sighed deeply, before looking up from his books. First thing he noticed, though, was her wild hair. Taking in the rest of her features, he then noticed her whiskey colored eyes, light freckles on her nose.

"Granger," he nodded in greeting, "can I help you with something?"

She shook her head, before looking around, noticing he was a secluded part of the library. " No. Not really. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me." At his blank expression she continued, "When Malfoy pushed me down the stairs. You took me to the Hospital Wing."

His face remained blank, expressionless. This unsettled her. "I know I'm Muggleborn, I shouldn't be talk into you anyway but I just wanted to say thank you, so I'll just go now." She turned to leave but as soon as she turned a hand grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't mention it, Granger. It shouldn't have happened. What had happened was not your fault. It was his, not yours. It will be dealt with, don't worry your pretty little head over it, kitten."

"Kitten?" Hermione glared. "Really, Rowle?"

Thorfinn shrugged, "Seems fitting. When your an adult I think you'll become a lioness. But only time will tell."

Glaring she continued, "How will it be dealt with?"

"Don't worry. Pureblood business. Something happened that can bring authorities, the Ministry, snooping. That's all you need to know."

Hermione snorted delicately, "Right." She then turned to leave.

Thorfinn's voice stopped her again, "You now owe me a life debt, kitten?"

Eyes wide, she turned back to him. "What?"

Smirking, he stated again, "You owe me a life debt for saving your arse. I brought you to the hospital wing. If I didn't, Pomfrey said you would have died. Many fractures throughout your body. No one would have happened upon you before it was too late."

"So because you saved me, I now owe you a life debt?"

Turning back to his studying, he nodded, "Sums it up."

Huffing, the witch turned to go. "You are an arse, Rowle."

Laughing, he stated, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium finishing up saying his established graduation ceremony speech.

"And finally, witches and wizards, I congratulate you on your finishing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore stated. Cheers followed his speech, drowning out whatever was being said afterward.

Thorfinn Rowle cheered as loud as the rest of the graduating Hogwarts students. Students still in Hogwarts, cheered also. Glancing behind him, he noticed the witch that captivated him. He glanced to the chairs behind the younger students, and noticed his father watching his interaction with the young witch.

Cursing softly, he turned back toward the front.

"Now, all graduating students, please stand." The students stood, "I now deem you witches and wizards ready for the future ahead." Dumbledore then shot multi-colored sparks out of the tip of his wand, the students followed, cheering.

After the ceremony commenced, Thorfinn was barreled into, breathe whooshing out of his lungs. "Finn!"

A young blonde girl, about the age of ten, looked at him, big blue eyes shining proudly. He hugged her tightly to his front, arms wrapped securely around her small body.

"Lana," he smiled. "You know father is going to be cross with you about you flinging yourself about."

His sister narrowed her eyes slightly, "I don't care, I missed my big brother. Let him be cross with me."

Thorfinn laughed, "You must be careful, littles."

Lana nodded solemnly, "I will. You know father seemed very intrigued about that witch you were staring at."

Cursing again, he looked around, "Where is he?"

"He was trying to find her." Lana told him softly. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Fuck!" Thorfinn exclaimed. "Help me find him, Lana."

Lana nodded, "I saw her talking to Harry Potter. He might be watching for her, waiting for his chance to corner her."

Grabbing his sister's hand, he pulled her through the large crowd of witches and wizards, hoping to find their father before getting to the witch he's grown to care for.

"There!" Lana exclaimed softly, pointing in the direction of Harry Potter.

Thorfinn pulled Lana with him toward the boy, looking around frantically for Hermione, "There she is!"

Thorfinn and his sister tore after the two friends, "Potter, Granger," he nodded to them, "I just wanted to say, be careful in the upcoming years." Harry Potter looked confused at the warning, while Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What's your goal here, Rowle?" She questioned the tall wizard.

Shaking his head slightly, "No hidden agenda."

"My brother has no agenda, witch." Lana told Hermione as she stepped from around her brother. Lowering her voice to just above a whisper, she said, "He's warning of our father."

Hermione's eyes widened, as her posture stiffened. "What do you mean?"

Thorfinn sighed heavily before glancing at her friend, before his gaze went back to the bushy haired witch. "My father saw me watching you. He's most likely waiting for a chance to corner you alone and confront you about it."

Harry looked between his best friend and the two blonde siblings. "What the hell is going on?"

Thorfinn growled under his breath, before looking to the witch, "Did you tell him what happened?"

Hermione shook her head softly, before whispering, "No." She looked to her friend, "I'll explain later. When there's not so many listening ears." She looked to the siblings, "You best disappear before anyone actually notices you next to the Muggleborn amd actually have a civil conversation with us."

Thorfinn and Lana nodded before turning away. Walking away, Thorfinn asked the witch that held his attention, "Do you like Quidditch?"

Harry snorted, Hermione glared at her friend, shaking her head, "Not really. I get by though. Why?"

Thorfinn nodded, "No reason, just wanted to know if you would attend any of my professional games."

Hermione looked at him quizzically, "You're going to be playing professionally?"

Thorfinn nodded, "For the Ballycastle Bats. Beater."

"I might be interested to watch a game every now and then, if I can bring a friend." Hermione told the big, blonde wizard.

"We'll see." Thorfinn smiled slightly before continuing to follow his sister through the crowd of students and parents. Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching their interaction with scrutiny written on their face.

Later that night, Hermione and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room after everyone went upstairs to sleep in their dorms for the last night before going home on the Hogwarts Express the next day.

"You gonna tell me what Rowle was talking about?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Please listen without interrupting me." Harry nodded at her request. "Okay, toward the beginning of the year, I was walking to the Great Hall from the Tower. I just happened to be on the top of the moving staircase by the Great Hall. I was pushed from behind, falling down the stairs. I don't remember exactly what happened but I know who did it. Rowle was there and he brought me to the hospital wing. If he didn't, I probably would have died due to the injuries. I don't know what happened after."

She could tell her friend was angry for her. He stood, started pacing the floor in front of her.

"They can't get away with almost killing you, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"What can be done, Harry? I'm a Muggleborn, the lowest of low. No one that is someone cares about Muggleborns." She explained to him.

Sighing, Harry sat back down, "I hate when you're right."

Smiling softly, Hermione said, "I know."

Harry opened his mouth to say something when a pecking noise sounded on the window. Turning, both of them saw an owl standing right outside, looking at them with it's big yellow eyes.

Rushing to open the window, Hermione looked at the big black owl. "Who do you belong to, gorgeous?"

The owl hooted and twittered at the young witch, before dropping a parcel in front of her.

Looking at the owl before looking back at the package in front of her, she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Noticing the writing on the parcel, she read it carefully.

To: Hermione Granger

Brightest Witch of Gryffindor Tower

"Hmm.. That's odd." Harry noted.

Hermione nodded at her friend before carefully sliding her finger under the paper of the package. She carefully and slowly opened it, bracing herself in case it was trouble.

When it was finally open, Harry and her glanced into the box no bigger than wand box.

Inside, nestled in the velvet bed of the box, sat a silver cat. A cat that looked just like her familiar, Crookshanks.

"Where did this come from?" She wondered.

Harry looked on the wrapping of the box, "There's no return postage."

"Of course there isn't." Hermione stated with a huff.

Harry smiled at his friend, "You gonna put it on?"

Hermione looked at him, "Are you crazy? I don't even know if it's safe."

"Looks pretty safe." Harry stated. "If you're uncomfortable, run some tests on it. You know the spells to."

"That is true. I just might do that." She looked at the time. "Not tonight though, it's late and we go home tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Harry climbed the steps to the boys dormitory, while Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitory, staring at the mysterious gift she received.

"It's so pretty, I wonder who sent it."


End file.
